theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Replication Technique
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Suiton Rank: 4 Complex: B-Class * Learn DC: 18 Learn Success: 5 Perform DC: 19 Perform Rank: 6 * Time: 1 full-round action Range: Personal (see text) Area: Duration: 5 round/level * Description: Like Kage Bunshin, this technique creates live clones of the user. As its name suggest, the clone is made of water, and weighs half the user's total weight (equipment included). Using this technique, the user is able to divide his energy to create several copies of himself. While the replicas are not capable of sentient thoughts, they share a one-way bond with the user that allows him to communicate thoughts and order with them, but not the other way around. The clones follow the user's orders to the letter, and are their own person. If caught in a genjutsu, only the clone will be affected and not the user and/or entire group of clones. The clones have one hit point per level of the user, share the user's saving throws and attack bonus with a -4 penalty, and is unable to make more than two attacks in a full- round action. It also shares the user's defense with a -5 penalty, as well as all feats, talents and special abilities (bloodlines and templates excluded). It does not benefit from any temporary bonus the user may have (such as Shodan Kousoku), and cannot stray further than 1 mile from the user, although if it is not within 100 feet of the source it was created from, it suffers a -1 penalty to attack rolls and skill checks. The clones cannot use any technique, but never needs to make a swim check, can move at twice its speed in water and stand upon watery substances without needing Chakra or the Tadayou technique. The clone also gains a water resistance 10. The clone is genuine and carry the very same equipment as the user except chakra- dependent items such as exploding tags or sunburst tags. Any items carried by the mizu bunshin has no hardness and only half the original's hit points. Poison and mastercraft bonuses are not carried over to the clone's equipment. Lastly, the clone cannot normally perform any activities requiring particular attention, such as sensing chakra, setting off an exploding tag or carrying a serious conversation. Once the clone reaches 0 hit points, strays too far from the user or the duration expires, it returns to its previous form: a puddle of water. While the user may replace any lost clones. he cannot control more than his maximum number of Mizu Bunshin at time. A Mizu Bunshin will appear 10 feet from the source of water, at the user's choice. He also cannot control any other sort of clone while using this technique (including simple Bunshins or Tajuu Kage Bunshins). A simple usage of this technique without adding to the cost (5) creates one mizu bunshin. In addition, if a Mizu Bunshin survives a Raiton technique, he will deal an additional point of electricity damage per rank of the technique on all melee attacks for 1d4+1 rounds afterwards. A creature that can see through chakra will be able to take not that the body is in fact water and will be able to tell the clone from the original. * Mastery: With the third step of mastery in this technique, the user is able to create clones of onesize category smaller than himself using only half the required water. Size bonuses andpenalties apply normally.With the fifth step of mastery in this technique, the user can change the appearance of hisclone at will, including the equipment it carriers (this technique may replicate any simplegear such as a leather jacket or a katana, but not weapons such as firearms or platemail armor).Material Focus: A body of water nearby containing half the user's body weight in litres ofwater. Category:Water Category:BClass Category:B-Class